colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
The Colormen (Faction)
This Page Is A Work In Progress, Please Be Patient Until It Is Complete '''The Colormen '''are a group of characters that were originally under the employment of King Godred of Sodor. They get their power from The Prism and all have access to a wide array of magic and powers; though some colormen prefer to specialize with certain types of spells. Historically, they were a force for good. However, in the mid 1600s The Prism was shattered. When whole, the Colormen are at their most Powerful, and thanks to The Prism's "Morality Check" the Colormen were a force for good. However, once shattered the Morality Check was gone, and their powers were weakened. Though most were made good again following the reassembly of The Prism, for reasons unknown about 20 Colormen were not purified of their evil at the time. When the Spirit of the Prism was returned to the Prism, the remaining Colormen were made good again. However, for reasons unknown the morality check now required an anchor, forcing Man In Amber Apricot to become evil. To prevent him from harming others, he voluntarily asked to be turned to stone. He is now kept away from the rest of the world in a remote area of the Sudrian mountain in the Crypt of the Anchor. The third Battle of Sodor removed the curse from Amber Apricot, restoring the Colormen to the State they were in in the first era and now they truly are a force for good once again. Trivia *The title of color is passed through the generations, along the male bloodline. Normally, the eldest son will inherit the position once proving himself worthy of it. However, there are circumstances where if the eldest son cannot inherit the position, it can be passed down to younger sons. *The Colorwomen are an offshoot of the colormen *The colorfolk get their power from The Prism *All colormen have a certain "artifact" that makes them more powerful, however only eight have been found. It is unknown if Colorwomen have these. *The two are separate entities for the most part. *There is a Colorman to every Colorwoman, excluding Woman in Pink. *Bachmann Edward, Kendarboo Flickerbee and the NWR are staunch allies. *Their arch-nemesis is the Bronze Mage. *They are all "sorcerers". *They once had a "Colorman Dirigible"; now they have a Great Hall. *They typically wear monochrome, hooded jumpsuits or monochrome business suits (with fedoras). The colormen also have very powerful medieval armor. List of Colormen There are 317 known colormen. More are believed to exist *Indicates existing page, though due to technical issues the link has been temporarily removed. A (51) *Man In A Very Mauvish Shade of Purply-Orange *Man In Absolute Zero *Man In Acid Green *Man In Aero *Man In Aero Blue *Man In African Violet *Man In Air Superiority Blue *Man In Alabama Crimson *Man In Alice Blue *Man In Alien Armpit *Man In Alizarin Crimson *Man In Alloy Orange *Man In Almond *Man In Amaranth *Man In Amaranth Deep Purple *Man In Amaranth Pink *Man In Amaranth Purple *Man In Amaranth Red *Man In Amazon *Man In Amber *Man In Amber Apricot *Man In American Rose *Man In Amythest *Man In Android Green *Man In Anti-flash White *Man In Antique Brass *Man In Antique Bronze *Man In Antique Fuschia *Man In Antique Ruby *Man In Antique White *Man In Ao *Man In Apple Green *Man In Apricot *Man In Aqua *Man In Aquamarine *Man In Arctic Lime *Man In Army Green *Man In Arsenic *Man In Artichoke *Man In Arylide Yellow *Man In Ash Gray *Man In Asparagus *Man In Atomic Tangerine *Man In Auburn *Man In Aurelion *Man In AuroMetalSauras *Man In Avocado *Man In Aztec Gold *Man In Azure *Man In Azure Mist *Man In Azureish White B (44) *Man In Baby Blue *Man In Baby Blue Eyes *Man In Baby Pink *Man In Baby Powder *Man In Baker-Miller Pink *Man In Ball Blue *Man In Banana Mania *Man In Banana Yellow *Man In Bangladesh Green *Man In Barbie Pink *Man In Barn Red *Man In Battleship Grey *Man In Bazaar *Man In Beau Blue *Man In Beaver *Man In Beige *Man In Belgion *Man In B'dazzled Blue *Man In Big Dip O'Ruby *Man In Big Foot Feet *Man In Bisque *Man In Bistre *Man In Bistre Brown *Man In Black *Man In Blue *Man In Blue-Violet *Man In Blush *Man In Bondi Blue *Man In Bole *Man In Brass *Man In Brick *Man In Bright Cerulean *Man In Bright Lavender *Man In Bright Green *Man In Bright Lilac *Man In Bright Navy Blue *Man In Bright Turquoise *Man In Bright Maroon *Man In Bronze *Man In Brown *Man In Buff *Man In Burgundy *Man In Burnt Orange *Man In Burnt Umber C (23) *Man In Cadet Blue *Man In Cadet Gray *Man In Cadmium Green *Man In Cadmium Orange *Man In Cadmium Yellow *Man In Cadmium Red *Man In Cafe Noir *Man In Camel *Man In Canary Yellow *Man In Capri *Man In Cardinal *Man In Carmine *Man In Carmine Red *Man In Cerulean *Man In Charcoal Black *Man In Chartruese *Man In Coal Black *Man In Cobalt *Man In Copper Orange *Man In Crayola Yellow *Man In Cream *Man In Crimson *Man In Cyan D (4) *Man In Dark Blue *Man In Dark Purple *Man In Denim *Man In Dog Liver E (15) *Man In Earth Yellow *Man In Ebony *Man In Ecru *Man In Egyptian Blue *Man In Electric Blue *Man In Electric Crimson *Man In Electric Cyan *Man In Electric Green *Man In Electric Indigo *Man In Electric Lavender *Man In Electric Lime *Man In Electric Purple *Man In Electric Ultramarine *Man In Electric Yellow *Man In Emerald F (6) *Man In Flame *Man In Floral Lavender *Man In Floral White *Man In Forest Green *Man In French Blue *Man In Fuschia G (6) *Man In Gamboge *Man In Ghost White *Man In Gold *Man In Goldenrod *Man In Gray *Man In Green H (5) *Man In Harlequin *Man In Harlequin Green *Man In Harvard Crimson *Man In Harvest Gold *Man In Heliotrope I (2) * Man In Indigo * Man In Infrared J (13) * Man In Jade * Man In Japanese Carmine * Man In Japanese Indigo * Man In Japanese Violet * Man In Jasmine * Man In Jasper * Man In Jazzberry Jam * Man In Jelly Bean * Man In Jet * Man In Jonquil * Man In Jordy Blue * Man In June Bug * Man In Jungle Green K (10) * Man In Kelly Green * Man In Kenyan Copper * Man In Keppel * Man In Key Lime * Man In Khaki * Man In Kobe * Man In Kobi * Man In Kobicha * Man In Kombu Green * Man In KU Crimson L (77) *Man In La Salle Green *Man In Languid Lavender *Man In Lapis Lazuli *Man In Laser Lemon *Man In Laurel Green *Man In Lava *Man In Lava Orange *Man In Lavender *Man In Lavender Blue *Man In Lavender Blush *Man In Lavender Grey *Man In Lavender Indigo *Man In Lavender Magenta *Man In Lavender Mist *Man In Lavender Pink *Man In Lavender Purple *Man In Lavender Rose *Man In Lawn Green *Man In Lemon *Man In Lemon Chiffon *Man In Lemon Curry *Man In Lemon Glacier *Man In Lemon Lime *Man In Lemon Meringue *Man In Lemon Yellow *Man In Lenurple *Man In Liberty *Man In Licorice *Man In Light Apricot *Man In Light Blue *Man In Light Brilliant Red *Man In Light Brown *Man In Light Carmine Pink *Man In Light Cobalt Blue *Man In Light Coral *Man In Light Cornflower Blue *Man In Light Crimson *Man In Light Cyan *Man In Light Deep Purple *Man In Light French Beige *Man In Light Fuschia Pink *Man In Light Goldenrod Yellow *Man In Light Gray *Man In Light Grayish Magenta *Man In Light Green *Man In Light Hot Pink *Man In Light Khaki *Man In Light Medium Orchid *Man In Light Moss Green *Man In Light Orchid *Man In Light Pastel Purple *Man In Light Pink *Man In Light Red Ochre *Man In Light Salmon *Man In Light Salmon Pink *Man In Light Sea Green *Man In Light Sky Blue *Man In Light Slate Grey *Man In Light Steel Blue *Man In Light Taupe *Man In Light Thulian Pink *Man In Light Yellow *Man In Lilac *Man In Lilac Luster *Man In Lime *Man In Lime Green *Man In Limerick *Man In Lincoln Green *Man In Linen *Man In Lion *Man In Liseran Purple *Man In Little Boy Blue *Man In Liver *Man In Liver Chestnut *Man In Livid *Man In Lumber *Man In Lust M (5) *Man In Magenta *Man In Mahogany *Man In Maroon *Man In Milky White *Man In Munsell Yellow N (3) *Man In Navy Blue *Man In NCS Yellow *Man In NWR Blue O (7) *Man In Ochre *Man In Off-White *Man In Olive *Man In Opal *Man In Opaque *Man In Orange *Man In Organ Liver P (10) *Man In Pantone Yellow *Man In Peach *Man In Periwinkle *Man In Persian Blue *Man In Persimmon *Man In Pink *Man In Plaid *Man In Platinum White *Man In Process Yellow *Man In Purple Q (5) *Man In Quartz *Man In Queen Blue *Man In Queen Pink *Man In Quick Silver *Man In Quinacridone Magenta R (7) *Man In Red *Man In Reddish *Man In Rose *Man In Royal Air Force Blue *Man In Royal Blue *Man In Ruby *Man In RYB Yellow S (12) *Man In SAE Amber *Man In Safety Orange *Man In Salmon *Man In Sapphire *Man In Scarlet *Man In Seafoam Green *Man In Sepia *Man In Shamrock Green *Man In Silk *Man In Silver *Man In Sky Blue *Man In Steel T (6) *Man In Tan *Man In Teal *Man In Topaz *Man In Translucent *Man In Transparent *Man In Turquoise U (4) *Man In Ultramarine *Man In Ultraviolet *Man In United States Air Force Blue *Man In Uranium Green V (2) * Man In Venetian Red * Man In Vermilion W (5) *Man In Web Azure *Man In Web Lavender *Man In Web Lime *Man In Wood Grain *Man In White X (1) *Man In Xanadu Y (7) *Man In Yale *Man In Yankees Blue *Man In Yellow *Man In Yellow Green *Man In Yellow Orange *Man In Yellow Rose *Man In Yellow Sunshine Z (3) *Man In Zaffre *Man In Zinnwaldite Brown *Man In Zomp Category:Factions Category:Colormen Category:Colorfolk